Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to computer technologies, and particularly to dynamic address translation for a virtual machine.
Virtual machine technology is widely used in computer systems, especially in enterprise class servers. In such a system, a plurality of virtual machines (i.e., guest operation/operating systems) may run independently and simultaneously at the same hardware structure under the management of a hypervisor, which may be an application in host operation system or the host operation system per se. If an application in a virtual machine requests an access for one portion of the system memory, a dynamic address translation from a guest logical memory address to a host physical memory address will be required.